


Daddy Snape

by emarwood



Series: Daddy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Caring, Daddy Snape, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: ‘It is probably best if you drink this while lying down Harry.’  Severus says starting to get up from the sofa to give him room.  Harry, however, ignores the gesture and lays down straight away placing his head on his lap with a look of determination on his face.  Just as the door to the potion masters quarters bursts open and in storms Minerva McGonagall closely followed by Madam Mafalda Hopkirk from the ministry of magic.‘Stop right there.’ ...





	Daddy Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Grinning with slightly trembling hands Harry puts down the quill on top of the legal forms that now puts him in Severus Snapes custody and reaches for the vial.  ‘It is probably best if you drink this while lying down Harry.’  Severus says starting to get up from the sofa to give him room.  Harry, however, ignores the gesture and lays down straight away placing his head on his lap with a look of determination on his face.  Just as the door to the potion masters quarters bursts open and in storms Minerva McGonagall closely followed by Madam Mafalda Hopkirk from the ministry of magic.

‘Stop right there.’  McGonagall pants as if she has marched all the way there at top speed, Harry glares at her and Severus looks at her in mild annoyance.  ‘Harry you don’t have to do this.’  
‘I know.’  
‘It’s not the only way out of the contract with the Durselys.’  
‘I know.’  
‘Anyway even if you still want to go through with it then a different contract needs to be drawn up and signed before taking the potion.’  
‘I know that too.  It’s all taken care off.’  He says gesturing towards the coffee table.   
‘I shall take a look at those then.’  Madam Hopkirk says as she walks over to the piece of furniture in question and picks up the parchment and quill, sitting down on a chair looking for all intent and purposes, as if she is right at home and begins to read.

‘This seems to be all in order.’  She says a while later and putts the quill to parchment.  ‘I can authorise this now Mr Potter if you are absolutely sure you want to do this.’  Harry smiles at Madam Hopkirk as he practically purrs, his head has not moved from Snapes lap the whole time and the man has taken to running his fingers through his hair which has calmed and relaxed him enough that he has not once flown off the handle at the turn of events.  Nor has he huffed or puffed in exasperation at the delay.  Clearly, the man is a good influence on Harry and he can only benefit from the experience that he has stumbled across, and is being offered as a consequence.

sss

Gulping the vial down in one Harry gasps as his arm becomes lax as he gasps for breath and he seems to lose consciousness, the vial rolls out of his grasp and smashes as it lands on the floor.  ‘Harry, Severus what have you done to him?’  
‘Calm your old twitching whiskers Minerva, just watch.’  Severus says reaching for the boys hand as the effects begin.  They all watch, as Mafalda had stayed to oversee the administration of the potion.  They watched as his face began to soften and his hair becomes shorter and finer, as he began to shrink. 

It took seconds and soon in the nest of Harrys “grown-up” clothes lays what looks to be a new-born, his little hand above his head grasping at Severus finger as he begins to cry.  ‘Shush Harry, it’s okay.’  Severus soothes him as he gathers him in his arms and looks at him in complete wonder.   
‘He was a cutie as a babe that’s for sure.’  Mafalda says as she packs the paperwork in her case and heads out.  ‘I shall leave you to it, good luck as a father Professor Snape.’  The man pauses at her wishes just as his finger had just been tracing the curve of a chubby cheek as he was mapping baby Harrys face and catches Minervas eyes, his opening wide in wonder.

sss

Kissing the top of his little head he places the baby in his cot he had transfigured from the original single bed that was in the room previously.  Having made sure that baby Harry is dressed appropriately and cast the appropriate spells on the cot so that should Harry grow as he sleeps into a teenager then the cot would grow with him and into the bed it actually is.  The spells already on the clothing he has dressed him in Severus just stands there watching him as he sleeps.  Taking in how his little chest rises and falls with every breath, watching as his arms rise and fall as if he is fist fighting in his dreams.  ‘Sweet dreams Harry.’  He reaches into the cot and pulls his thumb across his forehead leaving a sweet dream charm there so he should not suffer nightmares.

Standing at the door of the nursery he sweeps his wand in an arch and watches at the ceiling reflects the twinkling heavens so should Harry wake he will not wake to a pitch black room.  Pulling the door to, leaving it open a crack he casts again.

Tired after a long day of entertaining a new-born he heads for bed and succumbs to sleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

sss

‘Daddy, daddy, daddy.  Daddy Snape.’  A sing song voice calls out clearly, thanks to the charm he has placed on the nursery door, at the early hours of the morning pulling Severus out of his slumber.   
Stumbling into the nursery half asleep to see a young toddler holding on to the bars of the cot he is powerless to stop the smile that takes over his face.  ‘Daddy Snape.’  Young Harry calls out happily and raises his arms so that the man can lift him out.  ‘Good morning young man.’  Once he is gathered in his arms Harry points up toward the now normal looking ceiling with his whole arm as if making sure that the man notices, then looks the man directly in the eyes.  ‘Pretty.’   
‘You’re welcome Harry.  Come on, time for a bath little lion.’  
‘Grrr.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
